


All For One and One For All

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Drinking, Exhibitionist!Silver, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Group Sex, Happy Ending, Help, If you think how D'Artagnan meets the Musketeers is a meet-cute that is, James has dom tendencies he just doesn't know it yet, Kitchen Sex, LITERALLY, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Rimming, Spanking, Submissive!Silver, Teasing, Voyeurism, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: Silver meeting Thomas, Miranda and James in the manner of the Three Musketeers.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/John Silver, Captain Flint| James McGraw/John Silver/Miranda Barlow/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton, Miranda Barlow/John Silver, Thomas Hamilton/John Silver
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	All For One and One For All

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an ask I got a looooooooong time ago about Silver meeting Flinthamiltons for the first time.

Silver stares distractedly at his watch as he dashes through the crowded square. If he's late with another delivery, Noonan will skin him alive, and much worse, dock his pay. Since Silver actually needs his pay to you know, pay his rent and eat, that cannot happen. Not again.

"They're paying for an express delivery, Silver." Noonan had sneered the last time he told Silver off. "Not just whenever you fancy it."

Silver shrugs off the memory of that unpleasantness and continues sprinting through the crowd. His motorbike is at the other end of the square. He can get this one in time. And he won't have to buy the drinks tonight and Max will have to admit that sometimes he can get shit done on time.

This incentive causes him to speed up faster, practically sprinting on the toes of his sneakers as he runs.

Unfortunately, he darts another look at his watch and misses the man striding across his path. In his defense, the man was reading a sheaf of papers, carrying a briefcase and a large coffee.

A very large coffee that manages to spill spectacularly everywhere when Silver barrels into him, knocking his briefcase flying the papers to the wind and the coffee, well...all over his cream-colored linen trousers.

"Damnit to hell." The man stares mournfully at the coffee (iced fortunately, Silver notes. This is the only fortunate thing about this scenario. He can't imagine how bad of shit he'd be in if it had been hot.)

"I'm so fucking sorry." Silver blurts out. He scrabbles around trying to collect the papers he's sent every which way. Fortunately, again, there is little breeze today and they haven't gone far. He snatches up handfuls of them and twists around on his knees to stare right into the coffee-covered crotch of the man in front of him.

Silver is yet again very thankful that the coffee was iced. The stain’s spread across the man’s groin like a misshapen map of some country Silver can’t quite figure out. Then he realizes he’s just staring blatantly at the man’s groin and jerks his head upwards.

He stares upward at the man, still holding his papers apologetically. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"Oh...it doesn't matter." The man (blonde, attractive, tall - all of these details Silver files away in his brain automatically) murmurs. He sighs, reaching for Silver's arm and half pulling, half nudging him upright again. “They’re just research.”

"Thanks." Silver feels a faint heat in his cheeks at the proximity to the blonde and also his fucking relief at not being currently reamed the fuck out. Unlike Noonan, this man would at least have a good reason to be pissed at him. And yet he doesn't seem that bothered other than faintly disappointed. It's surprising. It's a relief. It makes Silver spontaneously open his mouth.

"Look, I'll buy you a drink to make it up."

The blonde pauses and gives him a look. "Will you?" The words sound surprised, but certainly not objecting. In fact, his tone seems to convey that he's actually considering Silver's offer.

His gaze, warm, considering, thoughtful, sends a rush of heat through Silver's body. and then he catches sight of the clock over the blonde's shoulder. Shit.

"But not right now." He blurts out. "I have to go, I'm going to be late." He shoves the papers at the man hurriedly.

"So when is this drink theoretically happening then?" the blonde asks, stuffs the papers haphazardly into his briefcase.

"Ooh, tonight?" Silver suggests. "The Walrus, you know that pub?"

"I do in fact." the blonde says. "What time?"

Silver calculates frantically. He needs to go, but at the same time, he wants this date now that he has a chance at it. He's free after six, time to go home and shower, after running around all day. "Seven?" 

"Seven it is." the blonde says. "I'm Thomas by the way." He holds out his hand.

"Silver." Silver shakes it quickly, and god he wants to linger over that. He has a very vivid idea of what Thomas is like in bed from that handshake alone and he very much wants to learn if he's right. 

"Pleasure." Thomas smiles at him. "In spite of the coffee."

Silver grins back at him. "See you tonight!" He says and starts running.

~ * ~

He reaches his bike and hops on it. He drives a tad faster than necessary - except it is necessary because he will get Noonan's full wrath brought down upon him if he's late this time and making that date has cost him. Yet all the same, Silver can't really regret it. His last few hookups have been so-so, but Thomas is exceedingly promising.

Silver starts imagining the length of his cock and is only rudely jolted out of his daydream by a loud horn right in his ear.

"Fuck off." He tosses at the cab driver and zooms ahead.

The delivery is at Guthrie Ltd and he's nearly there. But, he remembers this from the last time he was there, they have a security guard who's a massive prick to delivery people if they leave their bikes out front while they make a delivery. Something about “not infringing on the zone.”

So just before the building Silver spots an available spot just down the street and parks there. He can run the rest of the way. He still has time. He can do this. 

Sprinting down the street, thoughts of the blonde (Thomas) firmly pushed out of his head, he darts around a large potted plant, one of those useless decorations big companies have put up in front of their buildings lately for no fucking reason at all except to be in the way, and runs smack into a woman getting out of a taxi.

""Oh!" she exclaims, clutching at the bag in her arms.

"Fuck." Silver groans. 

The bag she was carrying, only loosely tied at the top, allow a few items to tumble from it to the pavement.

"I'm so sorry." Silver says automatically, once again reaching to help her pick them up. He can't help noticing that the items all seem extremely personal. Condoms, lubricant, sleek black gloves and… He looks right up into warm brown eyes dancing with amusement.

"Uhh." Silver says weakly, holding up the small flogger from the pavement. 

She gives him a wink as she takes the items from him, dropping them back into the bag. Her fingers are light and graceful as they do, and he can't help picturing her using those gloves...of her hands doing, delicate, personal things to him and his person with that very flogger.

"Are you all right?" the woman asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Perfectly." Silver coughs. "Just a little overheated." He scans the area to make sure there's nothing he's missed and spots a missed item. He grabs it and holds it up, before noticing what it is. A butt plug. His ears go red.

The woman merely laughs, and takes it from him. "Come on, you can't tell me you haven't seen one of these before."

"Not in broad daylight in public, no." Silver says honestly. It’s been a while since he’s had a good date, and it’s definitely been a while since he had one with someone who wanted to use toys of any kind.

"Well, are you truly living your most adventurous life then?" She drops it in the bag and starts to go.

"No," Silver says. "But I'd like to."

She turns back, giving him a half smile. "Is that so?"

"Free for a drink later?" Silver asks before he can stop himself. Who knows if Thomas will even show? And if he does, who knows if he'll be up for something more? But if he does show and if he was in the mood for something more...well, a lady who carries items like this around with her might be interested in something, you never know.

"I might be." She gives him a onceover as though thinking of it, sending another rush of heat through Silver. "Where?"

He names the same pub, figuring it’s convenient. "8 o'clock if that works?"

She gives him another thoughtful look. "Alright. Eight it is." She starts to head off again.

"Shall we do names now or then?" Silver calls. Christ, he has to be on his way, but he can’t help it.

"Why wait!" She calls and keeps going. "It's Miranda!"

"Pleasure to meet you." Silver calls. "Silver."

He hears her laugh, and can't help grinning at the sound. Late he'll explain why he goes by his surname, There are a million johns in the world and he only uses it when he wants to blend in and be forgotten in a crowd, which sometimes is very useful, he’s not going to lie about that.

Right. Two dates in one evening. This will be an interesting night. 

He glances at his watch - Oh shit - and takes off again. Time is not on his side, even if the gods of pretty people are. 

~ * ~

  
Who are the gods of pretty people? Silver wonders. Who's the god of hooking up? He's still thinking about it as he shows his ID to the doorman and gets in, heading right for the elevator. The door is halfway open and he speeds up.

"Hold please!"

Nothing, but even as the door is about to close he manages to shove his arm in, catching it.  
"No thanks to you." He mutters at the other occupant of the elevator, mood dropping as soon as he sees him.

The man in the elevator scowls at him. "Would it have killed you to wait for the next one?"

"Yes." Silver says thinking of Noonan and his inevitable complaints. He can't look at his watch again, he just can’t. If he thinks about how late he probably already is, he's done for. 

It's just his luck to be stuck with the Scowl today of all days.

They've done enough deliveries to the building that by now Max, Jack and the rest of the crew have given nicknames to the regulars they deliver to. The Scowl is Silver's least favorite. He's always curt, always busy, perpetually scowling, you get the picture. The first time Silver delivered something to him he didn't even have the manners to look up, just held out his hand for the package. 

Of course, there's also the fact that the Scowl is annoyingly handsome. Or he would be, Silver reasons, if he didn't...y'know, scowl, all the fucking time. Really his face could be quite pleasant if he ever wore another expression.

Silver sighs and watches the numbers going up slowly. It feels like a hundred years are passing. 

He gives in and looks at his watch. "Fucking hell." He slumps against the wall with a moan of despair. 

The Scowl gives him a sideways look. "If you're going to collapse, would you mind waiting till after I get off first?"

"I wouldn't mind you getting off first if you get me off second." Silver mutters out of habit and then regrets it. Really, it's Max's fault. She's the one who started the whole 'that's what she says' style backtalk that's constantly playing in Silver's mind these days. Whoever delivers the best comeback gets a free drink at the pub at the end of the day and he can’t afford to miss a chance at a free drink.

"Now look here." The Scowl says menacingly. He steps in close enough to glower at Silver, close enough for touching and that's his mistake, this is entirely his fault that as he does the button of his coat gets caught on Silver's jacket. 

Silver had no idea that the man's scowl could actually get worse. It’s almost fascinating. The lines in his forehead actually furrow in real time.

"Get the fuck off me." The Scowl pushes at Silver's shoulders in an attempt to disentangle himself, which does no good whatsoever.

"You get off me!" Silver shoots back. He doesn't want to be this close to this man. The Scowl's chest is just too close, too broad and he smells too good. It's annoying. Silver's entirely aware that he himself smells like sweat and possible a bacon sandwich from earlier. From the way the Scowl's nose wrinkles, he knows the other man smells him too.

The Scowl huffs and shoves at Silver again, which does nothing considering he's already up against the elevator wall. 

The Scowl jerks at his jacket, trying to tug it free and only succeeds in pulling Silver with him. They end in a heap on the floor, Silver on top of the man. Normally a position he doesn't mind, though he usually prefers it to be in better circumstances.

The Scowl stares at him incredulously and then with absolutely fury. "Get the fuck off me."

"Well since you ask so nicely." Silver tries to sit up. His jacket finally decides to cooperate by dragging a good portion of the Scowl's coat with it.

Silver ends up on his ass, a swath of material hanging from his jacket zipper.

The Scowl props himself up on his elbows, just staring at him in astonishment and then down at his coat. "You've destroyed my coat."

"I...didn't mean to." Silver mutters, utterly defeated at this point. "Though you were the one who attacked me." He adds defensively.

The Scowl just rises to his feet. He’s tall, not that Silver's noticed, and the broadness of his shoulders seems almost menacing now. The tear in his coat looks ragged and awful, and his coat, Silver notes in despair, looks expensive.

At that point the elevator finally dings. Silver glances at it. His floor. "Look." He edges towards the door. "I truly am sorry about this turn of events."

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" The Scowl jerks his head up from staring at the damage to his coat, watching him narrowed eyes.

"If you really want some sort of payment or....whatever." Silver's babbling at this point and he doesn't much care as long as he gets off the elevator with his skin intact. "You can find me at the Walrus tonight. 9:00!” 

He darts out the door and runs down the hall before the Scowl can say anything else.

It was sheer stupidity to tell the man to go to the bar he regularly goes, and especially tonight since he actually has plans there. Hopefully, with any luck Silver will be long gone at that point with either Thomas or Miranda, or hopefully both, and the Scowl would have to wait to get his revenge. Preferably for a very long time. Silver could pawn off deliveries here for the next few months until the man had forgotten this little encounter. And besides it's not like the man will actually show up at the pub tonight. He's got far better things to do than track Silver down and kick his ass for destroying his coat. At least Silver hopes he does.

~ * ~

Wonder of wonder, miracle of miracles, when Silver finally arrives at the office, he's supposed to deliver the package to, the man himself is in a meeting and a distracted secretary takes it without a single complaint. She signs his scanner and immediately goes back to her computer, setting the package aside.

Mission complete. Silver texts Max on his way back down to the first floor. No late delivery mark. Two possible dates tonight. He survived the Scowl and lived to tell the tale. Even if his jacket zipper is ruined. And then miraculously, as he tugs at the strip of cloth from the Scowl's coat, it comes off in his hand.

Silver just starts laughing. He stuffs the bit of material in his pocket and goes out the doors, whistling to himself as he heads back to his bike. 

~ * ~

  
_The Walrus – that evening_

  
Thomas settles himself at a booth in the corner. He's early for his rendezvous but it doesn't matter. He orders a martini and finishes his text to Miranda. _Think I might have something brewing in the wind. Interested?_

He's debating texting James too as he sips his martini. James has been rather irritable the last few weeks. It's hard to say whether the prospect of something new would be a good topic or a bad one. 

Thomas sighs slightly. He certainly doesn't regret starting a relationship with James and it's not as though sharing what the three of them have isn't perfectly enjoyable and exciting. It's just...they're settled now and Thomas realizes that since that's been established they haven't really broached the topic of dating other people as well. He had assumed that was understood but the way things had simply flowed...well. He stirs his martini with his olive before popping it into his mouth. His phone buzzes.

_So do I as a matter of a fact._

Well, if Miranda didn't want to join in the fun...James maybe after all? His thumb still hovers over his name, and then decides, might as well. Even if James doesn't want to join them, it'll be a good starter for the conversation Thomas knows they need to have. 

_At Walrus. Might have something interesting tonight if you're up for it._ Really, he'd like to be more forward in texts but James needs to be eased into this, and simply texting him "up for a threesome, maybe foursome?" might not have the same effect on him that it would on Thomas.

 _At Walrus._ he responds to Miranda. _If you change your mind._

_Actually that's perfect. Be there in 2 ticks._

"You beat me." 

Thomas glances up to see Silver sliding into the booth across from him with a pint. He’s changed into a clean shirt and the collar is slightly crumpled at the side. Thomas resists the urge to straighten it. Silver’s hair is looks faintly damp and he runs a hand through it as he sets his drink down.

"I tend to be early." Thomas tells him. "For appointments, though not other things." He can't help adding.

"Well, that's good to hear." Silver grins and Thomas feels his anticipation rising. He doesn't actually need Miranda to secure this for him. After all Silver asked him for a drink. But she was good at sussing out whether someone was actually queer or just up for a night of experimentation. There was nothing wrong with the latter, Thomas admits to himself. But he does prefer people who, well...already know and like what they're getting.

He has a hunch Silver knows that, though. 

"So I actually asked a friend to stop by." He finds himself saying. 

"Oh." Silver sits back. He takes a sip of his drink, waiting for whatever else Thomas intends to say. He seems impossible to read.

"I thought she might like to join us." Thomas confesses. "Though she seems to be busy."

"Interesting." Silver cocks his head. "You don't think you were enough."

Thomas finds himself smiling. "No, I think you simply would have enjoyed meeting her as well."

"Maybe next time." Silver suggests.

"Indeed." They both take a sip.

"Actually." Silver starts to speak and then his expression alters slightly. "I have a confession of my own."

"Really?"

"Well." Miranda appears by the table. "I should have known you two would meet."

Thomas raises an eyebrow whereas Silver looks entirely perplexed.

'I..." He looks at the both of them. "You already know each other?"

It's Thomas's turn to look surprised. "How the devil do you two know each other?"

"We ran into each other." Miranda tells him. "Earlier. He picked up my buttplug."

Silver chokes on his drink. "Ah...can I get you that drink?" His ears are delightfully crimson as he looks at Miranda.

"Vodka tonic." Miranda tells him. She watches him walk up to the bar with a slightly speculative expression that makes Thomas know exactly what she's thinking .

"Did he look surprised by the buttplug?" He whispers in her ear. “Or just like he wanted you to slip it in him?”

She pokes him. "You! Is this your something interesting? Because he's mine."

"Your something interesting or yours as in not sharing?" Thomas raises his eyebrow. "Because I met him earlier too and I think he ran into me before you so technically I have a prior claim."

"You can make him come first." Miranda says absently, her gaze drifting to Silver still waiting at the bar. "Did you ask James as well?"

"I did but I wasn't sure he'd be...into it." Thomas admits.

"Darling, you're going to have to speak with him sooner or later. Or rather, we both will.” Miranda says. “Because as you know, I have no intention of stopping seeing other partners." 

"I know." Thomas murmurs. It's just things are so good with James (for the most part.) He doesn't want to lose what they have. But he also...well, he's poly because he likes having a lot of partners and he likes dating and that hasn't changed because he's in love with two people who are currently also seeing each other. It just makes matters a tad more delicate.

Thomas's phone buzzes again and he glances down at it.

_Stopping by for one drink._

Well, it wasn't an outright no. Thomas chooses to view that as hopeful. He puts his phone back in his pocket.

"James?"

"Stopping by for one drink."

"Here you are." Silver brings Miranda's drink back to here and sits back down across from them. "Now, where were we?"

"You were holding her butt plug." Thomas says helpfully.

Silver laughs quietly. "As I told Miranda earlier, no it wasn't the first time I encountered one."

Miranda simply smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"Look." Silver places his hands on the table, leaning forward slightly. "I feel I owe you both an explanation for how we met earlier."

Thomas looks intrigued while Miranda waits, an expectant, curious expression on her face. 

Just then a voice speaks over Silver's shoulder. "Well, this should be good."

Silver stiffens. He turns sharply to see James leaning against the side of the booth, arms crossed, gazing down at him. 

"Look. I..." He starts again, darting a look between Thomas and Miranda at the table and then almost helplessly at James above him. "Can we perhaps go outside for this conversation…?" He half starts to rise.

"Why, so you can run away again?" James inquires. His tone might sound pleasant if you didn't know him, but as Thomas happened to know him rather intimately, he knows immediately just how irate James actually is in this moment.

"I didn't run away." Silver says indignantly, still starting to rise.

He's halted by James, who simply places a hand on his shoulder and nudges him down in his seat, while scoffing slightly. 

"Wait." Thomas holds up his hand. "Am I to understand that the two of you also already know each other?" This is turning out to be an intriguing evening to say the least.

"I wouldn't go that far." James murmurs. "We had an unpleasant interaction in an elevator earlier today."

"It wasn't the first." Silver mutters.

Thomas glances at Miranda who looks as interested as he is. "Look, James why don't you get a drink and then we can discuss this as reasonable adults."

James glances at him and then back to Silver. "As long as this one doesn't run off." He strolls up to the bar without another word to Silver.

Silver immediately turns to the two of them. "You know him?"

"Mmm, Thomas, would we say we know James?" Miranda rests her palm in her chin, gazing at Silver with amusement. "You can say that." 

Silver waits expectantly.

"First tell us how you know James." Thomas says. This isn't quite how he imagined this meeting going, frankly. It's strange enough that Miranda also already ran into Silver today. But what are the odds that James would meet him too? 

Silver shrugs. "He works in a building I do frequent deliveries to. We've had a few...encounters, as he referred to them."

"Wait a moment." Thomas stares at him. "You're the Curly-Haired Menace." Now it all makes sense. 

Silver stares back at him. "What?"

"That's what James calls you." Miranda explains. 

Now Silver looks thoroughly confused. "So again, how do you know him?"

"He's our partner." Miranda takes a sip of her drink. 

"In business or..." Silver trails off as he looks at them both. "The three of you. Date." 

"Yes." Thomas confirms. He can see the wheels going around in Silver's mind, making sense of this. he wonders if it will put him off. Somehow he doesn't think it will, even if he and James don't seem to be on the best of terms. Pity that.

"How did you meet? Who-" Silver starts but James is back with his whisky and looks down at him with a cool expression.

"Move over then."

Silver eyes him, and then moves grudgingly. 

James just sighs and sits right on the end of the bench. He takes a long slow sip and looks at Thomas inquiringly. 

Thomas clears his throat. "So it would appear that you two have met before today, whereas Miranda and I only made Silver's acquaintance earlier this afternoon." He raises an eyebrow at James. 

James shrugs. "Unfortunately, yes."

Silver scowls faintly but says nothing. 

"You said something about an elevator?" Miranda watches both of them over her drink, her eyes alight with interest.

"He stormed onto my elevator in a rush." 

"You didn't hold it for me!" Silver exclaims. 

"You could have waited for the next one." James tells him.

"Some of us were working on a deadline, you know?"

"So that's why you were in a rush earlier." Miranda nods to herself.

"Yes." Silver says in relief. "I had a package that needed to be delivered by 3, and I couldn't risk being late again."

"Or what?" James murmurs. "They take your bike away."

"I'd be fired, probably." Silver says evenly. "Not that you'd care about that."

At that, James's expression alters slightly but from this angle, Thomas knows Silver doesn't see it. 

"As a matter of fact." James starts, and then merely slings back the rest of his whisky and gets up to fetch another. 

Thomas hesitates and then rises as well. "I'll be right back." 

~ * ~

He follows James to the bar where James is leaning broodingly against the counter waiting for the bartender to finish tending another customer.

"What was that about?"

"Are you seriously going to sleep with him?" James says in response.

Thomas blinks. "Well, we hadn't gotten that far yet in the conversation, but..."

"But you want to." James gazes at him. 

"Well, yes." Thomas pauses, and then asks the question he's fairly sure he already knows the answer to. "Don't you?" 

James's eyes narrow. "Don't be ridiculous." He nods to the bartender as he approaches, and points to his glass. He glances back at Thomas. "What?"

"You've mentioned him several times in the last few months." Thomas says delicately, debating how to go about this. Before he'd even seen Silver, he might have have said that James probably had a thing for the messenger, but now that he has seen him, well. He’d definitely say it.

"He's annoying." James shrugs. 

"Memorably so."

James sighs again. "Look, Thomas if you...and Miranda..." He pauses. "Really, the both of you?"

"He's very attractive." Thomas points out. 

James takes a large drink of his whisky and just looks at him. He looks back at the booth where Miranda and Silver seem to be deep in conversation. He squares his shoulders a little and takes another sip before saying ."All right."

"All right...what?"

"All right, I'll come along." 

"You don't have to." Thomas points out gently. Christ, what a mess. He certainly doesn't want to force James into a situation he's not truly interested in.

'If I don't..." James shakes his head. "I'll come."

"All right." Thomas says at last. He orders another martini since they're there and then they return to the booth.

~ * ~ 

  
"What?" Miranda inquires as soon as Thomas hurries after James to the bar. She can tell from Silver's expression that he's thinking of something.

"Curly-Haired Menace." Silver repeats, but there's a trace of amusement in his voice now that wasn't there before.

"You don't seem surprised to learn you have a nickname."

"I'm not." Silver shrugs. "It's only fair considering."

"Considering?"

"Considering we call him the Scowl." Silver grins.

Miranda laughs in spite of herself. It's not entirely fair to James, because he does have a lovely smile, but there are certainly times where the nickname is very apt. She shakes her head, amused. 

"So the three of you are really together?" Silver rests his arms on the table.

"Yes." Miranda says. "Thomas and I started dating first a few years ago. Then I met James at an office Christmas party and took him home." She smiles. "He's been with us ever since."

"Sounds like a puppy." Silver mutters.

Miranda snorts. "I wouldn't call him that if I were you." 

"Oh, believe me, I wouldn't dare."

"You seem to be holding your own alright." Miranda observes.

Silver shrugs. "In fairness, I did tell him he could find me here if he wanted to later."

"And do what precisely?"

"I believe the implication was kick my ass." Silver smiles faintly. 

"What did happen in that elevator anyway?" 

"We exchanged a few words and then he got tangled in my jacket zipper." Silver says ruefully. 

"You must have been standing awfully close for that to happen." Miranda says innocently. 

Silver eyes her but says nothing.

"So..."Miranda swirls the ice in her drink. "Are you interested in him?"

Silver makes a face. "He was not part of the plan I had for tonight, no."

"And what was that plan exactly?" Miranda smiles. "What were you hoping would happen if Thomas and I hadn't already been acquainted?"

"I was hoping that if I were lucky enough for you both to show, you'd hit it off as well and well..." Silver rubs the back of his neck, smiling charmingly. "I'm sure you can imagine."

"And then we'd all be gone before James showed up to kick your ass?" Miranda finishes.

"Something like that."

"Hmmm." She leans back in her seat. "So if he did come along for this little rendezvous, would you have any objection?" 

Silver glances over at the bar where James and Thomas are still standing. "Not really, I guess." 

"Exceedingly gracious." Miranda murmurs.

He laughs. "Look, it's not like he's dying to fuck me either."

"You might be surprised on that point." 

Silver raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Wait and see."

Silver starts to speak but just then James and Thomas return and he falls silent.

"Well." Silver says as they sit down. "We're doing another round?" He nods at the fresh drinks in Thomas and James's hands. "Shall I-"

"Allow me." James says abruptly. He rises and goes back to the bar, leaving Silver staring after him. When he blinks he turns back to the table to find Thomas and Miranda watching him thoughtfully. 

"Look we might as well put all the cards on the table." Silver leans in. "Is he joining us?"

"Would you like him to?" Thomas asks.

Silver hesitates, looking at Miranda and then back to Thomas. "I have no objection." He says at last.

"Well, I suppose that will do for starters." Thomas smiles.

Silver wants to know what exactly he thinks will happen later but doesn't voice this question. He can tolerate the Scowl for one evening, he supposes. And the thought of him and Miranda is definitely appealing. And then he thinks of him and Thomas and has to admit that's just as hot. Regardless of what Miranda said, he harbors no illusions as to whether James is interested in him.

"Here." James returns. He sets a fresh pint in front of Silver and slides another vodka tonic across to Miranda who smiles at him.

"Thanks." Silver reaches into his jeans pocket. "Let me."

"Don't bother about it." James sips his whisky and doesn't look at him.

Silver slowly removes his hand from his pocket. "Thank you." 

"Don't mention it." James murmurs, still not looking at him.

Silver rolls his eyes slightly and catches Miranda trying not to laugh.

James glances at her and then sideways at Silver suspiciously. 

"Well." Thomas says. "After this round shall we toss a coin as to whether we go to Miranda's or mine?" 

"That's a joke." James murmurs, almost in an aside to Silver. "They share a flat."

"Oh." Silver says, slightly confused. "That's...nice?" 

"James, you're ruining the game." Miranda chides him. She leans in towards Silver. "It's divided into two separate flats because Thomas and I both like our space."

"And sometimes you're fucking different people." James points out.

"Well, that too." Thomas agrees. He gives James a look. 

Silver glances at all of them. "I'm fine with either." He looks at James. "What about you, where do you live?"

"On my own, thank Christ." James mutters.

"And what James means by that, is he's not a morning person, and Thomas is." Miranda informs Silver.

"What about you?" He asks. 

Miranda smiles. "I suppose you'll find out soon enough."

~ * ~

The atmosphere shifts slightly. Silver can feel it. The anticipation that's been with him all afternoon starts rising again. He glances at James who for once is already looking at him.

Silver gazes at him straight on for once. The nickname of the Scowl really doesn't do him justice when his expression is perfectly neutral, Silver decides. In fact his face is almost well, pleasant.

James takes a sip of whisky. "If you're done, shall we go?" He breaks the gaze to look at the others.

"Yes." Miranda says decidedly. "And we will go to my flat." She turns to Thomas before he can object. "It's my turn."

"Very well." Thomas sighs.

"I'll get a cab." James announces and rises.

Silver watches him as he takes a final drink. "Well, shall we?"

They go out into the early London evening. James is holding the door of the cab with one arm, and texting with his other hand. Miranda gets in first and then Thomas and then Silver, and then James slides in after him.

It's a very close fit. Silver's firmly ensconced between Thomas and James and there's not a part of him not aware of it. His right thigh is pressed right against James's and for some reason, that's the part he's focused on. He tries to shift slightly, but there's nowhere to go.

And then James sets his hand firmly on Silver's thigh, anchoring him in place. "Stop fidgeting."

"Is this what you're like in bed?" Silver retorts before he can stop himself. 

James raises an eyebrow. "Reasonably authoritative?"

"Bossy and domineering?" Silver says back. He can hear Miranda giggling faintly on the other side of Thomas and he can't escape the pressure of James's hand, and mostly he wonders if he had room to spread his legs, would James take the hint and move his hand higher?

James snorts. "If you think that's domineering, you're in for a rude awakening someday."

"I've always had a problem with authority." Silver says breezily.

"How surprising." 

Still, James doesn't move his hand for the remainder of the drive.

~ * ~

  
They pull up at last in front of an old Victorian house. James gets out and pays the driver while Miranda links arms with Silver and draws him through the gate inside the garden.

It feels like stepping inside another world. Silver thinks for a moment of what it would be like if they were to see his tiny flat which he shares with two flat mates and can still barely afford. He has a flicker of fear. What is he really doing here? With these clever, beautiful people who have much better jobs than him and clearly live much more financially stable lives?

"Whatever you're thinking about, stop." Miranda murmurs. "It's making your forehead all wrinkled." She traces a finger along Silver's brow as she reaches inside her bag for a key. 

"Sorry." Silver leans against the doorframe as she unlocks the door, glancing back at James and Thomas making their way up the walk. 

"Nothing to apologize for," Miranda says. "But tonight is for enjoyment." She leans in and brushes a soft kiss against Silver's lips. "And I want you to enjoy yourself thoroughly."

"I have every intention of doing so." Silver assures her.

She smiles. "Good." And she opens the door.

~ * ~

Silver looks around the flat with interest as Miranda shows him in. "This is yours and Thomas's?" 

"The lower half is mine." Miranda tells him. "Thomas has the second floor." She leads the way through to the sitting room. "Come in."

The walls are lined with bookshelves and the sofa and armchairs are upholstered with crushed velvet of a soft shade of crimson. Through the door Silver can see a study like area with desks and plants. Beyond that is a small kitchen, and to the left down the hall, the bedroom.

He can't help wondering about that, can't help wondering what Thomas's flat upstairs is like. And then just as naturally his attention wanders to James and where he lives and why wouldn't he want to share this home?

"Coffee or wine?" Miranda inquires.

"Coffee?" Silver chooses. He wants to have a clear head for whatever happens next and more importantly, he wants to remember it.

"No, I didn't." James says as he comes through from the hall.

"Yes, you most certainly did." Thomas insists.

James sighs and immediately goes over to the bar and pours himself another whisky. He catches Silver's eye as he does so. "What?"

"Nothing." Silver says immediately.

Thomas sighs and goes towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Just making it." Miranda calls to him. 

He joins her in the kitchen and puts his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Did I make a mistake?"

"What do you mean?" She keeps measuring coffee. 

"Inviting James...or even you. Should I just have had a date with Silver myself to start with?"

"Do you think you made a mistake?" Miranda closes the coffeepot, switching it on and turns to put her arms around his neck.

"No." Thomas says after a moment.

"Good." Miranda kisses him lightly on the mouth. "Neither do I." 

~ * ~ 

In the sitting room Silver hovers awkwardly, pretending to look at a bookshelf while surreptitiously eying James out of the corner of his eye. He wishes he could join them in the kitchen, but it doesn't take three people to make coffee. 

James sits in one of the armchairs, balancing his glass on the arm of it. "Are you really up for this?"

"I'm sorry?" Silver asks, genuinely confused. James can't be asking if he's up for sex, can he?

"This." James gestures lazily to the room, the house. "All of it. Them."

"Yes." Silver says after a moment. "I believe I am." He waits for a moment and then asks, "Are you not part of that?"

"Me?" James raises his eyebrows. "Are you asking...what are you asking?"

"Aren't you part of this?"

"Yes." James says after a moment. "And also no." He takes a sip of whisky. "It's not really my business if they want to date someone new." He sounds as though he's trying to convince himself of this. 

"Then why are you here?" Silver asks bluntly.

At that James chuckles. "Good question." He looks down at his glass and then right up at Silver. He parts his lips, still hesitating before he says whatever he's thinking of saying and just then Thomas brings a tray in with coffee and cups and cream. Whatever James was about to say is gone and Silver feels oddly at a loss. 

He accepts a cup of coffee, adds a healthy amount of cream and sits on the sofa with Miranda. Thomas takes the other armchair, settling into it. The evening feels comfortable and cozy and yet somehow Silver has no idea what he's doing there anymore. Can they really have invited him home with them for a threesome, or (his eyes dart to James) foursome? Had he imagined that? Or will they simply talk and drink their coffee and then he'll go home in an hour or two?

~ * ~

  
“Well." Thomas says just as James leans forward to set his glass on the tray. It clatters faintly and James frowns. 

He looks up at Thomas and gives a little apologetic shrug.

"How did you decide to date?" Silver asks into the silence. It's the only thing he can think of and surely an appropriate enough question to ask here. At least he hopes it's not rude. "The three of you, I mean."

He's well aware monogamy isn't the answer for everyone, but he's not used to the same partners dating each other. It's interesting, but definitely adds a layer of consideration not usually necessary (In Silver's opinion.) if he hits it off with Thomas but not Miranda, or the other way around or if James keeps...doing whatever he's doing, making it clear that he's not really here for Silver but because his partners want him to be...

At the same time, he can't forget that moment in the taxi cab with James's hand purposefully on his thigh. What had that been about if not interest? And a very decided interest for that matter?

"It seemed the obvious choice." Thomas answers after a moment. "When Miranda brought him home that night..." He smiles at the memory. "It was the obvious choice." He repeats after a moment.

"I thought about dating them separately." James speaks abruptly, startling Silver. "Or even just one of them."

"I didn't know that." Thomas says, surprised. 

James shrugs. "Well, clearly I decided otherwise, didn't ?" There's the faintest hint of amusement on his lips now.

"Yes, but," Thomas pauses, clearly trying to decide whether this is a conversation for here and now, 

"It makes sense though." Silver says, in spite of his instincts to stay out (What business is it of his?) "What if things don't work out between all of you?" He can think of a hundred scenarios where this would be awkward as hell if that didn't work out. Or what if they simply weren't attracted to each other? He’s certainly interested in both Thomas and Miranda. James…James is another matter. He doesn’t want to think about how attractive James actually is.

"Exactly." James says to his surprise.

"Don't tell me you're agreeing with him." Miranda raises an eyebrow.

"I'm allowed to agree with people if they make a reasonable point." James says patiently.

"Yes, but Miranda's right, it is unlike you." Thomas points out. "Especially when it's..." He gestures to Silver.

"Why especially?" Silver asks.

"Merely that we had heard of you before we met you."

"Right." Silver glances at James. He doesn't know what to make of the nickname the Curly-Haired Menace. Is it better or worse than the Scowl? He hopes Miranda won't tell that he has a nickname of his own for James. 

She glances at him but remains silent. 

~ * ~

Something in the way James is holding himself gives Silver an idea. He might be totally off about this, but what if James just needs something...to take his mind off what's happening? A distraction in a way, but also something like permission or an excuse to enjoy it.

"I have a suggestion." Silver clears his throat as they all look at him. "Suppose we were to play a game, in which you have brought me home to do whatever you wish with me."

"Whatever we wish?" Thomas arches an eyebrow.

Silver shrugs. "Within reason." He grins at Thomas's expression. "We'll put your names in a hat, provided you have a hat, and whoever's name I draw first, gets to start." He holds his breath and waits.

"That sounds delightful." Miranda murmurs. They both look at James who shrugs.

"All right." It's not entirely ungracious. 

Thomas writes their names of three strips of paper while Miranda fetches a hat. It's a pirate hat and Silver raises an eyebrow. "Not quite what I was expecting."

"Costume party a few weeks ago." She explains, handing it to him.

"Who was the pirate captain?" Silver asks curiously.

"Who do you think?"  
His gaze goes to James almost instantly and the man smirks faintly, and then the expression is gone almost instantly. Yet Silver's imagination is almost running away with him at the thought of James in a pirate costume, or even better on an actual pirate ship. Imagining what it would be like to be captured by him...The scenario sends a rush of lust coursing through Silver's body. He tries to damp it down. 

Reaching into the hat he moves it around, watching the pieces of paper flutter with the movement. This ploy is either going to go extremely well or extremely poorly and there's only one way to find out.

He reaches into the hat and takes out a strip of paper. Holding it out he lets them read it.

"James." Miranda exclaims. "Lucky."

James gazes at the piece of paper and then he lifts his gaze to Silver. "Whatever we like to you?" He makes the inquiry so softly, Silver leans forward automatically to hear it.

He swallows tightly. "Yes."

James half nods to himself. "Here or privately?”

Fuck, Silver hasn’t even thought of that. They both have their appeal. The thought of being alone with James, subject to his whim and desire, or the thought of James doing whatever he wanted to him in front of Thomas and Miranda. He smooths his hands over his thighs, trying not to let it affect him. 

"Uh, either?" He suggests, his voice weaker than he'd like. 

"Are you sure?" James demands.

He sits up straighter, maintaining eye contact with James. "Yes." He does want this and he tries to convey that with his posture (without simply going to his knees and begging the man to do whatever the fuck he wants with him. He doesn’t know where that urge came from but he’ll think about it later.)

"Very well." James says. "Stand up."

Silver does so with alacrity. He faces James who's also risen, waiting. 

James moves in closer until he's only a few inches away from Silver. He gazes at him intently.   
And then his hands reach for the front of Silver's jeans, drawing down his zipper.

Silver can barely breathe as James does this, and then simply slips his hand inside his jeans to cup him. He tries not to moan from the sensation of James's hand on his cock.

James studies him. "Turn around and take off your shoes and socks and then your jeans leaving only your underwear." He orders softly, withdrawing his hand. 

Silver turns around, his back to James. He meets Miranda and Thomas's gaze unexpectedly; of course they're watching. He feels his face flush as he takes his shoes off, tucking his socks into each shoe and setting them aside. As he bends over to do that he feels a hand slide down inside his jeans, into his briefs, stroking delicately down the crease of his ass.

Silver bites his lip, keeping his moan to himself though he knows Miranda and Thomas see it. He straightens up as he draws his jeans slowly down over his hips and again the hand withdraws.  
He shuffles his jeans off awkwardly and tosses them over his shoes. He waits, heart thudding in his chest, dick swelling in his shorts. Miranda and Thomas see this too and he sees the pleasure in their eyes that James is doing this, having this effect on him here in front of them.

"Turn around."

Silver does so with only slight trepidation. 

James examines him with a critical gaze. Then he reaches out his hand, running his forefinger along the thick length of Silver's cock, prominent against the front of his briefs.

Silver represses a shiver, waiting desperately, hoping to be touched more.

James sits down upon the armchair and looks at him. “Over my lap.”

For a moment Silver thinks he’s joking. And then he knows with absolute certainty that he’s not joking one little bit. 

Silver takes a deep breath and goes to him, stretching awkwardly over his lap. He’s aware of his cock pressed against the front of his briefs and just being pressed against James’s thighs is enough to make him grow more aroused.

James places a hand on his backside and just lets it rest there. Then he cups one cheek and then the other, just squeezing them lightly. Then he traces the back of Silver’s briefs all along the cleft of his ass, down to the bulge of his ball sack, just a light exploratory touch.

“Hands and feet firmly on the floor.” James commands and Silver obeys.

It makes his ass pop, putting him even more fully on display. He’s aware of how it looks to Thomas and Miranda from their observation seat. Silver squirms. His hole feels hot and he wishes like hell that James would just touch him. 

When the first smack comes, he bounces on James’s lap in surprise. 

“Hold still.” James says sternly.

Silver does, tensing slightly in anticipation. He’s slightly more prepared for the next one, but the longer it goes, the more James spanks him, the more aroused he grows. His cock aches, pressed flat against James’s lap. 

Then James pauses and reaches for his briefs. He draws them down over Silver’s ass to his ankles. He runs his right hand up Silver’s right leg and then up his left, simply touching him. He places the flat of his palm against Silver’s reddened cheeks and just holds it there. And then just when Silver thinks he’s going to have to give in and fucking beg that James will touch him, James presses his forefinger against Silver’s hole.

He traces the puckered rim gently, light circles that make Silver grow dizzy with wanting. The tip of James’s finger rests against him and Silver lets his asshole flutter every so slightly. James presses the pad of his fingertip fully against him and then slowly slips inside him. 

Silver bites back the moan inside him. It’s not enough, it’s so not enough. And yet James merely teasing the inside of his rim with just the tip of his forefinger is fucking hot it could make Silver come if he keeps doing it long enough. 

Silver spreads his legs a little, trying not to squirm this time. His palms feel sweaty against the carpet and he thinks of Miranda and Thomas watching James play with his ass like this. And then he thinks, _oh fuck, this is only the first of them_.

~ * ~

Abruptly James shifts in his seat a little. "There." He says. "I believe it is someone else's turn now."

Silver's eyes dart open and he starts to turn his head. But James is already shifting impatiently, implying he should get up and Silver scrambles off his lap hurriedly.

He had felt so relaxed there and yet aroused and so fucking close he could taste it and yet James is acting as thought it was nothing at all to have him spread over his lap and play with him like that. Even now as Silver stands in front of Thomas and Miranda, James is already busy pouring himself more coffee, At least he has his back turned, and doesn't see just how much that spanking did arouse Silver, not to mention the tips of his finger playing with his ass like that.

Silver's face burns and he desperately wants to cover his groin with his hands but that would be cowardly. After all it had been his suggestion to do this. he offered himself up like a party favor for anyone's enjoyment. His shirt does a little to cover it, but the tip sticks out. 

Miranda makes a soft sound of pleasure. "Now that is splendid." She reaches out an elegant finger to stroke the tip of Silver's aching cock. "James, come and see your handiwork."

James half turns, sipping his coffee. His expression doesn't change. He merely shrugs and takes another sip. 

Silver flushes harder as his indifference.

"Now, who's next?" Miranda glances at Thomas with sparkling eyes.

He holds out the hat, his gaze still on Silver's body with obvious enjoyment. At least the two of them like what they see, Silver thinks. James carries his coffee around the sofa and is leaning against the sideboard as he drinks it.

Miranda draws out a name and smiles. "Perfect." She rises, reaching for Silver's chin. Tilting his face up she kisses him softly on the lips. It does nothing to help his hard-on. 

Silver groans into her mouth and she draws back with a pleased laugh. 

"For this," she thinks..."Are we still keeping it in the sitting room or shall we adjourn to the bedroom?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." Thomas points out. 

"I rather wanted to fuck him." 

Silver's mouth is dry. "I want that too." he manages. Certainly they'll let him come after that and once he's come, once he can distract himself from the way James's finger had felt inside him, then surely he'll regain his equilibrium somewhat at least.

"Here or in the bedroom?" Miranda says thoughtfully. She looks at the sofa they're sitting on. "I do like the thought of you on this sofa."

"Anywhere you like." Silver says, striving for casual and sounding more like a slut than he ever has in his life, which is saying something considering some of his past hookups.

"Kneel on the sofa then, legs spread, hands on the back." Miranda kisses him again. "Thomas, there's lube in the drawer there if you'd like to prepare him while I get ready."

"With pleasure." Thomas opens the drawer and removes the small jar of oil.

Silver kneels with some trepidation. James hasn't returned to his seat and from this position he's right in Silver's line of sight. Leaning against the bookshelf, half in shadow, sipping his coffee. At least he's watching and not simply on his phone as Silver had feared he would be.  
But having him watch is....

He tenses only slightly as Thomas's oiled fingers slip inside him. He spreads his legs a little more automatically as he's stretched and he can't stop looking at James any more than he can tell his cock to behave. This is pure torture, Silver thinks, and Miranda hasn't even fucked him yet.

He can't even let himself think about that yet, if he does he fears he'll come immediately. It's bad enough that Thomas is also taking his time prepping him. Now he's basically just finger fucking Silver with slow sensuous strokes. Silver bites his lip at one particularly deep stroke, his hands gripping the back of the sofa.

"I think he's well stretched by now, Thomas." James's voice cuts through the haze in Silver’s mind. 

"Just enjoying the process." Thomas says idly as he removes his fingers. They ghost over Silver's hip with a brief caress.

"Mmm, but it is Miranda's turn." James reminds him.

~ * ~

Thomas merely sighs and rises. He goes over to where James is standing and nods at the whiskey decanter next to him. James pours him a drink and hands it to him.

Thomas leans in to whisper very softly. "If you're that turned on by his ass alone, you should have fucked him first when you had the chance." 

James looks at him sharply but doesn't speak. 

“Well?” Thomas waits for him to deny it but instead James simply presses his lips together more tightly and remains silent as Thomas returns to the sofa beside Silver. Thomas is confident after all that Silver hadn't heard him. He'll have to figure out for himself that James wants him that badly. Thomas certainly isn't going to spoil the surprise there. 

Personally, Thomas is delighted by this turn of events. He'd been worried about James, not only this evening but in general and now he thinks that perhaps he needn’t have been worried after all. James might not want to date as much as either Miranda or himself, but clearly, he is interested in Silver and Thomas intends that he should explore that interest to the utmost. However, knowing James's tendency towards stubbornness, he knows that might not be as easy as it seems.

~ * ~ 

Silver turns his head and inhales sharply. Miranda has returned. She’s standing in the doorway dressed in a beautiful set of lingerie. The bra is a silky silvery material, cupping her breasts to ample effect. He can see her dark hair through the matching sheer panties. As if that wasn't enough, the harness on her hips would definitely do it. The dildo attached to it is sleek and firm. 

Silver can't take his eyes off it, thinking of Miranda fucking him with it. Finally he has to look away or get a crick in his neck. He darts a look down between his own legs, begging his cock to be patient. Surely she'll let him come when she fucks him, surely...

“Take off your shirt.” Miranda says. 

Silver does fumbling with the buttons and then finally getting enough of them undone so he can pull the shirt over his head. He drops it on the floor and puts his hands back where they were.

“Good boy.”

She moves in close behind him, smiling at Thomas. Her hands glide over Silver's shoulders, down his back and grip his ass.

"Are you ready?" She whispers in his ear.

"Yes." Silver breathes. 

The first thrust inside him makes him gasp. Fuck, it feels so good. He drops his head between his shoulders, letting himself breathe. Miranda's hands rest on his hips. He can feel her breasts brush his back as she leans in close to kiss his spine. 

Then she straightens up, slides her hands down to cup his ass cheeks as she starts fucking him steadily. 

"Play with his cock." Miranda directs Thomas who starts stroking the underside of Silver's dick in a teasing manner.

Silver resists the urge to thrust directly into his hand. Thomas’s grip is firm and knows exactly what it’s doing. Silver closes his eyes letting himself get washed away in the feel of it. Miranda eases almost all the way out of him and then thrusts in again, angling deeper. Silver lets out a low groan. Thomas’s fingers brush down over his balls. Clearly, they’re going to let him come. Finally. 

"He's going to come if you keep doing that." James interrupts. 

Thomas's hand pauses. "Really?" He looks at Silver closely as Miranda halts her thrusts. "Are you truly that close?"

"Of course, he is." James says before Silver can get a word out. "Look at him."

Thomas removes his hand and leans back, gazing at Silver thoughtfully. It's almost more than Silver can take honestly. Miranda's hands fall upon his shoulders as she turns his head to meet her gaze. "Are you that close?"

"Yes." Silver whispers. "But..." he doesn't know what he's trying to say. "Can't I..."

Miranda shakes her head. "Not yet." She sounds almost regretful. "You said we could do whatever we liked with you, remember?" 

Silver swallows. "Yes." 

"Good. Then you're not allowed to come until we say so. And if you're truly close, we'll have to do something about it, won't we?"

Silver doesn't like the sound of that at all. 

“Well?” Miranda presses her thumb along his lower lip. “Do we need to do something with your cock or can you keep from coming?”

“I can.” Silver promises. He just won’t look at James. It’s that simple. 

Miranda smiles. 

She kisses the side of his neck and starts moving inside him again. Thomas however sits back and keeps his hands to himself. Instead he takes a sip of his drink. 

Silver can’t help groaning again but without the stimulation from Thomas, he’s able to control himself. That and he doesn’t look at James again. 

Miranda’s thrusts speed up as she nears completion, her breath coming faster and faster. Silver clenches tight around her, holding her inside his ass.

Miranda gasps and comes, her nails digging into his ass cheeks and he gasps. 

"There." Miranda says a trifle breathless. Silver's ass feels a little empty as she slips from his hole. He watches her out of the corner of his eye as she removes the harness and sets it casually on the side table. God, he's dying to taste her. He’s still dying to come. He’s dying all over. His erection has only subsided a little. 

He thinks he hates James a little for pointing out how close he was to coming.

~ * ~

  
"Now..." Thomas reaches for him. "My turn." 

He positions Silver on his hands and knees on the sofa lengthwise. "Miranda, come here."

Resting his hand on Silver's hair, they both wait for her.

"What did you have in mind?" She returns to the sofa, still in her silk lingerie, cunt glistening through the sheer material.

"I want his mouth on your cunt." Thomas curls his fingers through Silver's hair. “Think of sweet she’ll taste after coming.”

“Thomas.” Miranda’s tone is fond as she leans over to kiss him.

Silver watches them, a little dazed. They’re so beautiful his heart hurts a little. And if he looks at James, if he thinks of James too, well, he might just be lost then.

Instead he focuses his attention on Miranda as she sits at the edge of the sofa in front of him. She spreads her legs, one foot on the floor and the other drawn up pressed against the back of the sofa. She rests a hand on her knee as she gazes down at him. 

Silver licks his lips; he can’t help himself. 

Miranda laughs and presses her fingertips over her slit. “Well?”

He watches her stroke herself through her panties, mesmerized. 

Thomas’s fingers play in Silver’s hair. “Go on.”

Silver leans down and licks the seam of Miranda’s panties, tasting her through the sheer material. She tastes glorious, and he groans, licking her again, harder. 

And then he nearly shouts as Thomas spreads his cheeks wide with his thumbs and sinks his own tongue inside Silver’s ass. 

Now it’s harder for Silver to concentrate on Miranda, as much as he’s enjoying it. Thomas’s hands are holding his ass firmly in place, tongue devouring Silver like he can’t get enough. Miranda slips her panties off and now Silver pushes his tongue inside her cunt, feeling her tremble.

Miranda gasps, her hand comes down to rest upon Silver’s head, pushing him further down. He slips his tongue out to nuzzle at her clit, licking over it roughly, feeling her heat. Thomas’s teeth graze at his asshole and he moans around Miranda’s clit, sucking on it hotly.

She comes across his tongue, trembling and sensitive, a moan on her lips as well. 

Thomas pulls back and swiftly enters him. Silver keeps sucking at Miranda’s clit, making her throb. He can feel her spasm, and knows he can get her to come again. 

Thomas fills him utterly, every thrust rocking him forward on his knees. And then he slips one hand around to stroke Silver from base to tip. 

“Please.” Silver groans from between Miranda’s thighs. “Please may I come?”

“So polite.” Miranda murmurs. “Thomas?’

“Yes.” Thomas pulls back and enters him again. “Now you may come.”

Silver gasps as Thomas strokes him again and Miranda’s fingers twist in his hair. He fills his cock pulsing, shooting across Thomas’s palm and the sofa, splattering some on his belly and chest. Miranda comes a second time and he laps at her cunt hungrily. Lazily he’s aware of Thomas still thrusting inside him, squeezing his ass and then coming at long, deep inside him.

Silver looks up, his lips covered in Miranda’s juices, Thomas’s come dripping out of his ass and he sees James still leaning by the sidebar, watching them silently. There’s an expression on his face that Silver yearns to know the meaning of.

“Oh.” Miranda whispers. “You are so utterly appealing like this.” 

She looks so charmed that Silver finds himself simply smiling at her and doesn’t look at James again.

~ * ~

Silver half expects that to be the end of the night but instead Thomas take him out into the hall and leads him up the stairs to his flat. 

Silver wants to examine the room, there are bookshelves and a large desk and landscapes on the wall but Thomas keeps leading him until they reach a large bathroom. There Thomas starts the shower and nudges Silver into it while he rinses his mouth. Then he steps into the shower as they wash off together. Silver feels like he’s moving in slow motion. At one point Thomas merely presses him up against the wall and kisses him softly. Silver groans and then Thomas slides to his knees and takes his cock in his mouth. At that Silver nearly collapses. His cock is so sensitized and yet his first orgasm had been so delayed, now he still feels pent-up arousal inside him. Slowly Thomas’s lips coax another orgasm from his tender cock until he’s slumped against the shower wall, panting helplessly. 

Thomas straightens up and kisses him again, smiling quietly. “Shall we go to bed?”

“Yes, please.” Silver murmurs. He has no idea what time it is, but if he has a chance to sleep here in this house with them, he wants it more than anything.

Thomas offers him a towel or a bathrobe and Silver takes the towel wrapping it around his hips. Thomas puts on the bathrobe and they go down the hall to the bedroom. 

The light is already on and Miranda’s sitting there in a nightgown, drying her hair with a towel. She smiles at them both. “James is fixing a nightcap.”

Silver sits down on the edge of the bed as Thomas walks into his closet. “Pajamas? Sweatpants?”

“Anything.” Silver says. He doesn’t much care what he sleeps in. 

Thomas comes back wearing a pair of pajama trousers and no shirt. He offers a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to Silver who drops his towel and reaches for them. He gets them on and then he turns his head to see James standing in the hallway, watching him.

James is clad in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. His hair is damp as well. He must have showered with Miranda and Silver lets himself think about that for just a moment before he sits back down on the bed.

James sets the tray he’s carrying down on the bedside table and nudges Miranda who shifts obligingly. James sits beside her and reaches for the towel, and she tilts her head, letting him dry her hair. 

Silver sits cross-legged on the end of the bed just watching. 

Thomas takes one of the drinks and hands it to Silver. “Hot toddy.” He explains and Silver takes it. He sips it slowly, still watching James dry Miranda’s hair.

~ * ~

  
The bed is somehow big enough for all of them. Silver’s on one side of Thomas and Miranda on the other. James is all the way on the other side. Silver’s drowsy after the drink and the sex and the expectations but somehow he’s still aware of James all the way on the other side of the bed and at one point later when the room is still and quiet except for the sounds of sleep, he’s aware that James rises from the bed and goes downstairs. 

~ * ~

  
Silver had thought that he might have left but, in the morning, when Thomas makes coffee and Miranda busies herself in the bathroom, James is there frying bacon. Silver eats some toast and looks at his phone. 

“Shit.”

“Something wrong?” Thomas looks at him. 

“I have a missed call from my boss. I gotta get going.” He pauses, wanting to say how much he enjoyed himself, wanting to tell them something. James keeps his back turned towards the stove.

“Anyway, thanks.” Silver says, feeling like a complete idiot. Miranda kisses him on the cheek though and he smiles at her before he grabs his stuff and leaves.

~ * ~

  
The next few days Silver tries not to think about that night and yet it’s all he can think about. He’s never had a date like that. He wants to spend more time in that house, wants to see Miranda’s bedroom and to explore Thomas’s library.

And he wants to know how James fits there, comfortable clearly in that space, and yet discomfited by Silver’s presence there too.

Silver sighs. He takes extra jobs and keeps busy and works harder then he has in a long time, just to keep himself occupied. None of it really helps.

~ * ~

  
Eventually the day comes that he’s been dreading. There’s a delivery scheduled for Guthrie Ltd. If Silver’s very lucky he won’t see him at all.

But then, his luck has always been changeable. 

Silver slides into the elevator right before it closes and freezes. 

James gives him a civil enough nod and keeps his gaze firmly fixed on his phone.

Silver folds himself into the opposite corner of the elevator trying not to look at him, and failing.

"What?" James looks up at him finally.

"The other night." Silver clears his throat. He shouldn’t ask, he shouldn’t… He has to.

The Scowl returns. "What about it?"

"It's just..." God, now or never.

"What?"

"I....you..." Silver fumbles. 

"Spit it out." James says impatiently glancing at his watch.

"You never fucked me." Silver blurts out and then flushes hotly. 

At that James looks at him again. "Were you wanting that?"

Silver squirms again. "After the first part."

"When I spanked you." James clarifies.

"Yes." Fuck, why is that so hot? Silver nods, feeling his flushed cheeks grow even hotter. "Like, it was very good with Miranda and Thomas, don't get me wrong. but I...I also wanted...that. For you to fuck me." He can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Why oh why is he admitting this to the man? He’s never ever been this open with someone in his life. 

"Oh." For a moment James looks almost taken aback, like he hadn't expected that.

Fuck, what if James hadn't wanted that? And that’s why he had only played with Silver’s ass. Silver realizes. "Not that you have to fuck me. It was fine. It was a really good night, you know, probably one of my best." Liar, his brain said, it was the best you ever had. "And..."

"Right." James says to himself, not looking at Silver. "Well."

The elevator stops and Silver leaps off it before he can embarrass himself further. What the absolute fuck had he been thinking? He’ll have to get Max to take any future delivers to the building. He can clearly never show his face around there again.

~ * ~

  
It’s the next afternoon when he gets a delivery that takes him over to within a few blocks of Thomas and Miranda’s house (Silver tries not to think about that) to a small house at the end of the high street. It’s his last delivery of the day and Silver is tired. He’s more than ready to head home, shower and crawl into bed. 

He lets himself into the garden and goes up onto the porch to inspect the nameplates. 

He looks at the name on the package again. J.M. Flat number 2. He rings the bell for flat 2 and the door opens. 

Silver jogs up the stairs and raps on the door. “Delivery.”

The door opens and he stares.

“Come in.” James says, holding the door open. 

So Silver does. 

“Tea?” James asks over his shoulder as he head back to the kitchen. The flat is smaller than Thomas and Miranda’s house, but cozy and neat. Nearly as many bookshelves, Silver notes and there’s a large desk under the window covered with papers. There are plants in the windowsills and stacks of paperbacks filling the extra available space there.

The kitchen is small but tidily full of things. A row of mugs hang over the sink and there’s a coffeepot and kettle lined up on the counter. A dishtowel with small anchors embroidered on it hangs over the drying rack. It smells like cinnamon and coffee. 

“Is this a trap?” Silver asks. He unhooks his helmet and hangs it on the back of a chair. 

“Do I need to trap you inside my flat?” James takes two mugs and sets them on the counter. 

“No, probably not.” Silver admits.

“About yesterday.” James begins. “Regarding the other night.”

“It’s all right,” Silver says hastily. “You don’t have to say anything.” He’s not sure he can bear to hear any excuses or explanations. Really, he should be grateful. The night was already fantastic. You can’t have everything. Or at least Silver’s never expected much. 

“I think I do.” James pours the tea. “You see…”

"You didn’t want to. It’s all right.” Silver’s determined to be a good sport about this.

James shrugs. "I did, but I tend to be less…less of an exhibitionist than Thomas and Miranda. Or you apparently."

"Oh." Silver feels embarrassed now that he had made that suggestion that they all do whatever they want with him. God, no wonder James hadn't wanted to fuck him.

James, watching him, adds, "At the beginning at any rate."

"Oh." Silver says again, a little more confused this time. It wasn't the beginning of his having sex with Thomas and Miranda so....oh. Oh.

He looks swiftly at James who's just watching him.

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Silver asks at last, still confused but a little hopeful too.

“Yes.” James says. 

He draws closer and Silver looks at him even more hopefully until James finally leans down and kisses him. 

It’s as good as Silver thought it would be. That beautiful mouth that scowls so sternly is hungry against his and James’s tongue slides against Silver’s with a desperate groan. 

He pushes Silver backward to the kitchen table and first Silver’s sitting on it as they kiss and then he’s on his back, with James unzipping his jeans and sticking his hand down them. 

Silver sucks at his tongue, groaning as James tugs at his cock. And then James pulls at his jeans and briefs, pulling them all the way off, jerking Silver’s boots and socks off too so that he’s lying flat on his back on the kitchen table when James reaches for something in a side drawer. 

It's lube and Silver sucks in a breath as James slips two fingers inside him. He stretches him but only briefly. Then James steps between his legs, rubbing his cock over Silver’s hole.

Silver parts his lips, begging without even thinking twice about it, “Please. Please fuck me.”

James grips his thighs, lifting them slightly and then he’s inside Silver. Silver wraps his legs around him tightly, drawing him deeper. And fuck, it feels so good he wants to scream. James’s hands on his hips and ass. James’s cock swelling inside him. Silver leans up to kiss him hungrily and James cups the back of his neck roughly and there’s going to be bruises later, Silver can tell, but oh god, it’s worth it.

“Next time,” James murmurs in his ear as they lie there panting on the kitchen table. “I’ll fuck you over Thomas’s desk while he reads poetry and Miranda plays. And you won’t come until I say so.” His thumb strokes the back of Silver’s neck very very gently.

“Mmm.” Silver says. “And if I don’t?”

James chuckles softly into his hair. “I suppose I’ll have to spank you again then, won’t I?”

Silver’s going to have to explain to Max and the crew at some point how the Scowl really isn’t an appropriate nickname anymore, not once you’ve seen James smile. Plenty of time for that later though. 


End file.
